


Vacation's Over

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Drabble Collection [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation's Over

"Vacation's over, honey. Time to go home."

Lester scrambled to his feet, staring at his lover in disbelief. Lyle looked ridiculously out of place in the makeshift beach hut Lester had built over the last few months, but he'd never seen a more welcome sight.

"How the hell did you find me?" Lester asked. "I lost track of where I was three anomalies ago."

"I'd love to take the credit, but it turns out Connor really is a genius." He grinned. "Now move your lazy arse, Liz will have my guts for garters if it closes before we get home."


End file.
